Trail of Tears
by TreenBeen
Summary: Raven... the mysterious creepy Titan. Everyone thinks her life is good, but it's not. When all of her friends are put in danger and she thinks it's her fault, how will she react?
1. Prologue

Trail of Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Please Review.

Prologue:

The way of life is simple, there are ups and there are downs. There are good days and bad days. There are days with rain and days with sun, and some days in between. There are many memories of these times, the good and the bad. I was born to be evil. I was going to destroy the world. I have had good times and bad, but they were always there, my friends. My friends are the Teen Titans. Robin, our leader, Starfire, an alien, Beast Boy, a comic animal, Cyborg, a half robot teen, and me, Raven, the outcast, the goth, the Trail of Tears.


	2. Chapter One: Trail of Tears

Please Review!

Chapter One: I am the Trail of Tears

I am many things. I am a dark bird and a reader, a magician and a teen, a crime fighter and a portal, but above all, I believe I am a path. I am a path that leads to misery and destruction, to pain and suffering to the end of all things good. I am what I was born to be, evil. My friends tell me this is not true, that I am lying to myself. I know that I am not. I am the portal, the portal that will bring Trigon to our world and destroy them, all of the human race… even the ones I care about most, by friends. I am leading them down the path, the path that will only bring them suffering and me grief. I was born as a tool. Nothing more. I am merely a trinket in my father's plan. I was born to let him in and then go crawl in some miserable hole while he destroyed everything. I am believed to be a Titan. A crime-fighting do-gooder like them. I am not. I am an evil force beyond their wildest imaginations. But I suppose I am partially Titan. I do not _want _to be a portal or a tool, a path to pain and suffering and the end of all things good. I _want _to be a Titan fighting for good. I _want _to be powerful enough to stop it. I don't _want _to be evil, but I _am._ They tell me that I'm not and that I lie to myself, but I know what I really am. What am I? I am a trail of tears.


	3. Chapter Two: Normal Day?

Please Review

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Two: Normal Day?

I wake in my room. It is dark and mysterious… like me. I stretch and yawn, then throw my cape around my shoulders. I walk down to the dining room. My friends are there, my fellow Titans. They are sitting around the table. Cyborg is passing around a platter of pancakes and bacon.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cries. "Not again!" he is a vegetarian. Seeing as how he turns into animals, it makes sense.

"Man! Everyone else wants it!" replies Cyborg. He loves meat. Robin and Starfire watch the fight with interest. I ignore them. I always do. I walk over to the stove and put on a pot of water for my tea. Herbal tea. It relaxes me, which is good. My powers, like me are evil. If I unleash too many emotions, things go haywire and explode. This done, I sit next to Robin and Cyborg to wait for my tea. They pass the platter to me. I move it on, not taking any. I usually don't eat breakfast. They all ignore it. They are used to it. Robin asks me how I slept.

"Fine." I reply. "How about you?" he gives me an uneasy look that only I see. I give him a nod to let him know I understand, then enter his mind.

'I will come to your room to talk about it if you want.' I say… I mean think.

'Thanks Raven.' He thinks back, giving me a smile. We are best friends. He trusts me completely and I trust him.

The tea kettle begins to whistle. I go and shut off the stove, pouring myself a pot of the pale mixture and inhaling the scent of cinnamon. It rushes over me and as soon as I take a sip, it fills my body with relaxation.

As we are finishing up breakfast, the alarm goes off.

"Trouble!" Robin says, then dashes off. They follow. Reluctantly I leave my herbal paradise to do my job. It started out as just a normal day, but we could have never been prepared for the events that followed.


	4. Chapter Three: Starting the Hike

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans

Reviews:

Evilsangle: thanks! I am updating as often as I can!

Fatcat11388: Thaks! I was going for Raven. Ohh, and about the chapter title, I fixed it! And I will now end the suspense.

Chapter Three: Starting the hike.

We went to answer the call. When we reach our destination of a woodsy cliff top, we see no one. Suddenly, a shadow moves forward, revealing Slade.

"Slade!" Robin hisses. "Leave Raven Alone!" he knew that Slade was still after me, to torment me and tell me that I would destroy the world. He leaps in front of me in a protective manner.

"Titans… GO!" he cries, lunging at Slade. I rise into the air with my dark powers and cry my magic words. Slade dodges all of our attacks. A robot leaps in from one side, grabbing my ankle and throwing me down before I even know it was there. Robin hears my cry and turns to look at me, seeing if I was alright. He turns back to Slade, just as Slade kicks him. He falls a little way from the edge of the cliff… but his body slides off!

"ROBIN!" I scream, just as Slade jabs something into my arm. I go to throw him off, but whatever he did, it has made my powers useless. He quickly gives Beast Boy and Starfire doses of the drug and then runs off.

The Titans hear my scream and come running.

"Where is Robin?" they ask worriedly. I say nothing. I just get up as fast as I can and run to the edge of the cliff looking down, praying that he is alright. Robin is there about half way down holding on to two bird-a-rangs that he has stuck into the cliff side. He pulls one out, puts it back in higher, then does the same with the other.

"Thank God for upper body strength!" says Cyborg, as he watches him climb. I let out a sigh. He is alright.

He finally reaches the top of the cliff, but suddenly, one of the bird-a-rangs drop. He reaches for Cyborg's hand… he can't reach it. Again, he tries… again no. They try one last time… and the bird-a-rang slips, dropping Robin into the river below.

"No!" I whisper.

"Robin!" sobs Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg just hang their heads… and we drive home.

When we reached the tower, I transport myself to my room. I stare at the walls, then flop down on the bed… and cry. I have just lost my best friend… and led my other friends down the first portion, of the Trail of Tears.


	5. Chapter Three and a half: One down

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Reviews:

Evilsangle: You will see.

Terra Rock: It was a temporary effect.

Chapter 3 ½: One down

The tower is quiet. Robin is gone, and we have all lost our enthusiasm. I have done this to him. It is my fault. Slade was after me! Me! I wish I was never born. We all mope. I exit my room and walk to the commons area. All of the titans are there. I sit by them and we recall the good times we have had. Starfire weeps. My face is tear stained. The days go by, and I cry myself to sleep.

This is all my fault, but I promise you Robin, I will _never _let it happen again.

(you will find out who this is later): I watch the tape of Robin falling over and over again. Then I glance back at the _real _Robin, chained in my lair. He is not dead, despite their thoughts, just captive here. I look back at the screen.

"One down three to go." I whisper. "It has begun."


	6. Chapter Four: Never say Die

Chapter Four: Never say Die

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Reviews: Thank you for Reviewing.

Robin's POV:

I wake in a dark damp room… my head hurts and my clothes are soaked. I am chained to a floor, and there are other chains surrounding me… four sets. What happened and where have I been? It all starts to come back to me… the river… Raven… Raven! I hope she is safe! Then I hear it… footsteps… they are coming toward me. I don't know who it is, but my head hurts so bad! I can't look up. Then I notice the rhythm of the footsteps. I only know one man that has that rhythmic step…

"Slade…" I hiss through clenched teeth. "What do you…" it is then that I notice that he holds a key. "What is that for?"

"Oh…" he says, his calm voice driving me up the walls. "This?" he holds up the chip-key. That looks like…

"The key to Titans Tower." He says. Then I remember that I had the key on me when we left the tower that morning.

"So what?" I say. "What can you possibly do with that?"

"You will see, Robin, but first, I believe you are familiar with these?" he holds up a pair of cuffs with wires running through the transparent shelling.

"Yes, why?"

"Yes? Then you are sure to know that they are power reducents, too?"

"So?"

"So these will render your friends helpless when I take Raven to be Trigon's portal."

"No!"

"Yes." He purrs before starting to walk away. "Oh, and by the way… your belt his over there if you want it." he nods toward the far side of the room before walking away laughing, knowing full well I couldn't reach it.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Why Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Raven's POV:

"I did it… It's all my fault… it was me… I can't go with them… I can't…"

"You have to! Have you forgotten that this is also part of your destiny?"

"I… can't… you're not my… father… Trigon…"

"This too was written, you know this!

The Gem will also be the path to suffering and fear

The gem will be the one to lead them down the trail of tears,

The heroes great, known well will fall,

And she shall kill them, one and all!"

"NO!" I yell, I exit my meditation, breathing heavily, I watch as the others come running into my room.

"What's wrong?" they ask.

"Nothing… bad… uh… nightmare… or something…" They all look at me like I'm insane.

"Well did you perhaps notice that the alarm has been going off for about ten minutes?"

"I can't come with you… I uh… don't feel well…" I lie. I don't want them to get hurt!

"O…kay… bye…" they leave. I watch them go, then I begin. I pack a few things in my bag and leave a note:

It will be better this way. You will be safe. Good Luck.

Raven.

I lift my window, and I leave titans tower. They will be better off without me anyway.

"Goodbye…" I whisper, as I take one last look. Then I open a vortex and step through.


	8. Chapter 8: Where to go what to do?

Where to go what to do?

Raven soared through the air, looking for a place to go. She looked below her, in

the vortex, she saw her past. Monks… watching her… teaching her… praising her…

fearing her… teaching her… loving her… she clenched her fists. Her father had cursed her life to unhappiness, destruction, and death. She was so angry, but her father was still a part of her. She could not let herself get too angry… she could feel herself losing control.

'NO!' her mind screamed at her. 'You can't! It will make it happen faster! _No!' _

"I… can't… help… it…" she said out loud through clenched teeth. "Azerath…Metrion… aaaaAAAAAAAA!" she screamed in intense pain as her mind fought her.

'_You have to! It is your destiny! I command you!' _hissed anger, making her think of parseltongue from a book she had once read… snake tongue. Her body began to turn red.

"aaa… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she cried as her cloak turned a bright red and her leotard a darker red. Her hair grew long and she lost herself as her mind won the battle, and she transformed. Then, she collapsed from the sheer exhaustion, falling out of the vortex and hitting the ground, her head striking a rock, as she gave in to unconsciousness.


End file.
